fantasiafandomcom_pt-20200213-history
Onze mil virgens
center|thumb|450px|''As Peregrinas Encontram o Papa'', de Vittore Carpaccio (1492) right|thumb|150px|''Santa Úrsula ante o Rei dos Hunos'', escola valenciana 1400-1410 A lenda católica das Onze Mil Virgens diz que Úrsula, filha do rei romano-britânico Donaut of Dumnonia, no sudoeste da Inglaterra, velejou para juntar-se a seu noivo, o governador pagão Conan Meriadoc da Armórica (península da Bretanha) juntamente com 11 mil servas virgens. Em um só dia, porém, uma tempestade miraculosa as carregou a um porto da Gália, onde Úrsula declarou que antes de se casar faria uma peregrinação por toda a Europa. Tomou o caminho de Roma com suas seguidoras e persuadiu o (inexistente) papa Ciríaco e o bispo de Ravena, Sulpício, a se juntarem a elas. Seguiu então para Colônia, mas a cidade estava sendo sitiada pelos hunos e todas as vírgens foram decapitadas em um terrível massacre. O rei dos hunos, encantado com a beleza e a modéstia de Úrsula, ofereceu-se para poupá-la se ela aceitasse casar-se com ele, mas ela o recusou e o rei matou-a com uma flecha. Conforme a versão, isto teria se dado em 238, 283, 383 (mais usual), 451 ou 640 d.C. Úrsula foi canonizada como mártir e seu dia de festa era 21 de outubro. Entretanto, a Igreja reconheceu seu caráter lendário e a retirou do calendário litúrgico em 1969, apesar de ser mantida na lista oficial do Martirológio Romano. Há quem diga que se trata de uma cristianização da deusa nórdica Freya, que recebia os espíritos das virgens mortas. Origem A origem da lenda está em uma inscrição do século IV ou V na Igreja de Santa Úrsula em Colônia, na qual se afirma que a antiga basílica foi restaurada no local onde virgens santas foram mortas, em número não especificado: :DIVINIS FLAMMEIS VISIONIB. FREQVENTER :ADMONIT. ET VIRTVTIS MAGNÆ MAI :IESTATIS MARTYRII CAELESTIVM VIRGIN :IMMINENTIVM EX PARTIB. ORIENTIS :EXSIBITVS PRO VOTO CLEMATIVS V. C. DE :PROPRIO IN LOCO SVO HANC BASILICA :VOTO QVOD DEBEBAT A FVNDAMENTIS :RESTITVIT SI QVIS AVTEM SVPER TANTAM :MAIIESTATEM HVIIVS BASILICÆ VBI SANC :TAE VIRGINES PRO NOMINE. XPI. SAN :GVINEM SVVM FVDERVNT CORPVS ALICVIIVS :DEPOSVERIT EXCEPTIS VIRCINIB. SCIAT SE :SEMPITERNIS TARTARI IGNIB. PVNIENDVM A tradição sobre virgens mártires em Colônia data, portanto, do século V, mas limitada a um número entre dois e onze, conforme as fontes. O número de onze mil foi mencionado pela primeira vez no século IX e várias sugestões foram dadas sobre sua origem: *A abreviação XI. M. V., ou seja "onze virgens martirizadas" teria sido lida como "onze mil" em algarismos romanos. *No século VIII, as relíquias de virgens mártires teriam sido encontradas, entre as quais a de uma menina chamada Úrsula, de onze anos de idade - em latim, undecimilia - palavra depois erradamente interpretada como undicimila, "onze mil". *Havia uma só mártir virgem, chamada Undecimilla, “que algum monge erradamente mudou para onze mil.” A Basílica contém as alegadas relíquias de Úrsula e suas onze mil companheiras, montanhas de ossos que incluem esqueletos de crianças e cães. Uma capela anexa, construída no século XVII, contém esculturas de suas cabeças e torsos, crânios envolvidos em prata ou cobertos de ouro e veludo. Uma espessa camada de ossos soltos cobre a parte superior das paredes. Aparentemente, foram retirados de algum cemitério esquecido. A história era vista com suspeição já na Idade Média e foi geralmente rejeitada desde o tempo do cardeal e historiador eclesiástico Caesar Baronius (1538-1607). Conseqüências da lenda A lenda das Onze Mil Virgens foi muito popular por muito tempo, principalmente no início da Idade Moderna. Em sua homenagem,e Cristóvão Colombo, em novembro de 1493, deu a um grupo de ilhas das Antilhas o nome de "Santa Úrsula e as Onze Mil Virgens". São hoje as Ilhas Virgens, divididas entre um território estadunidense e uma colônia britânica. O navegador português José Álvares Fagundes também chamou de "Onze Mil Virgens" a um grupo de ilhas perto da Terra Nova, mas o rei as chamou Ilhas Verdes e os franceses, que as reivindicaram depois de 1535, lhes deram o nome de ilhas Saint Pierre e Miquelon, que têm ainda hoje. Continaram, porém, a aparecer com o nome original em mapas do século XVI. O navegador Fernão de Magalhães, em 21 de outubro de 1520 (dia de Santa Úrsula) deu o nome de Cabo das Onze mil Virgens (posteriormente Cabo das Virgens) à extremidade oriental do estreito que ligava o oceano atlantico ao pacifico (Estreito de Magalhães) ao extremo sul da América do sul. A Ordem das Ursulinas, fundada em 1535 por Angela Merici e especialmente devotada à educação de meninas, contribuiu também para divulgar o nome e o culto de Santa Úrsula, que foi nomeada padroeira das estudantes. Referências *Wikipedia (em inglês): Saint Ursula http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Saint_Ursula *Saint Ursula and the 11,000 Virgins http://www.eaudrey.com/myth/Places/saint_ursula.htm Category:Mitologia cristã